


Paradise

by wordwinx



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordwinx/pseuds/wordwinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam takes a moment to cherish the beauty of Bora Bora while the love of his life slumbers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

Random vignettes from the past two years attempted to stomp across Adam’s conscience but they fell away as soon as they appeared unable to compete with the stunning skyline before him. This was a new day. In a blink, the sun winked awake and cast a deep pink light upon the deck where Adam stood. The lulling pulse of low tide stirred Adam’s senses. He opened his robe and let it fall as if he were shedding a skin, then let the rippling breeze have him. How bold she was to reach in and feel him up like that. A guilty pleasure for how delicious the word vacation tasted gripped Adam at the core and he had to look away, bashful even in his solitude that nature would so unabashedly bathe him in her decadence.

Adam noticed his hands like he hadn’t seen them in a while. They looked at home on the weathered wood of the rail. Not quite aged but lived in never the less. They had served this body well, and he thanked them. He had touched so many hands so many hearts. It crossed his mind to touch himself, but seriously, how much could a man take? They had waited through the long flight then limo service and finally reached their secluded getaway destination by golf cart where one tells time by shadows and hunger pangs. They made love the way couples do when they know they are really, finally alone. At first it was awkward, fast but thorough, then eventually their trembling limbs and heaving chests forced a change of pace. Once they were no longer frantic for release, Adam and Sauli melted into one another letting it last many hours longer than either believed possible. The rest of that evening they swam and touched and ate and kissed and talked about nothing and everything even in silence. Their love grew. Adam woke very early and watched his beauty sleeping until the light beyond the horizon of that messy bed allowed a broader boundary. Adam glimpsed between the curtains. It was paradise. He found himself on the deck.

The universe must have borrowed the colors of the coast and put them on a palette to paint Adam. Crystal blue water for eyes, now gray now green depending on the intensity of the storm beneath. Amber and onyx of sea-soaked wood for his hair. White speckled sand as skin. He belonged. Adam closed his eyes and felt the moment. He could write this. He would remember it in music. Adam smiled as Sauli wrapped his arms around and squeezed. Adam pulled him in. “Good morning, Sunshine.”

“Ooooooh, no, Adam, not yet . . . Come back to bed.”

“But look how beautiful it is.” Sauli sleepily humored him taking a moment to absorb the splendor of the beach while Adam rocked him side to side.

“I could look at that every day forever and never tire of it.”

Sauli turned around gently pressing his body against Adam’s. The two of them stood there in each other’s arms sunkissed from yesterday, scruffy of face, with hair every which way, and they glowed like the light they admired. “This . . . I could look at THIS every day forever and never tire of it.”

Adam’s heart squished, and he was no longer afraid to say it. “I love you.”

Sauli’s smile crinkled his face into a caricature of itself. To him it seemed so obvious. “I love you, too. Now come to bed.” Sauli rolled his hips like a wave to prove he wouldn’t be denied.

Adam grinned playfully. “I’m wrecked . . . I’m ruined . . . I’m . . .”

“You’re mine.” Their lips never parted as they bumped and stumbled onto the bed. They added new music to the song of dawn . . . the whisper of linens, the rush of breath, and soft partial words that all mean yes.


End file.
